Immortal
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: He has waited so long for the galaxy to be his. He can wait a little longer.


In his spare time, as the whispers of the Force quieted, he could recall those days.

Days, months, years, even a century. He could scarcely remember the specifics; those memories of old like fleeting over time, retreating to the corners of his aged mind. Days of the Old Republic. days when the Empire came to be, and the fall of his greatest enemies. Days of the risen rebellion to the New Republic, and the fall of another enemy. Days of the First Order.

To a Sith, time was nothing but relevant; a tool to be utilized for patience and baiting one adversaries. Yet in terms of aging - in living - it meant only much more.

But it was never more imperative to anyone but him; he who longed and used the Dark Side to keep him living; managing to survive his treacherous former pupil's cowardly attempt on his life. Over a century of studies and experimentations to prolong his lifespan and shake off the chains of death, the power of the Dark Side continuously whispering the promise that immortality - along with the galaxy - will be his and his alone, regardless of what his underlings believed. What that child Ren believed.

Speaking of which, he could feel the boy's pain, and the Muun drank in the darkness emitting from the offspring of a Skywalker across the galaxy with a contented sigh. How delicious. Why, he can practically hear the boy calling out to him.

 _Master, please! Starkiller Base is being destroyed, and we need reinforcements! I need reinforcements! I need you!_

Hm, so Starkiller Base was being annihilated. A pity. The aged Sith Lord regarded the dark ceiling contemplatively, leaning back against his seat with steepled elongated fingers. And General Hux was utterly convinced of its efficiency, speaking as the general voice of the First Order. Like the previous Empire, its commanding officers remained as arrogant as ever.

It reminded him of Sidious' confidence in his own battle station. And yet twice, by the Will of the Force,both moon-sized structures were destroyed, along with the blind Sith Lord, ridding a rival he was almost regretting in failing to save the Emperor, his former student.

Almost.

Alas, that's one less opponent to deal with. So long as Ren had the map to the Jedi Skywalker's location, the sacrifice of Starkiller Base will be worth it. And through their bond, he felt the young man's worry and frustration - to the point of frenzied panic - echo across the threads, desperately calling out to his mentor to save him.

That won't do.

A mere girl who only just realized her potential meant nothing. Was suppose to mean nothing to the leader of the Knights of Ren. Yet he could feel the girl was there, opposing his pupil with the Force guiding her to victory. How interesting, his eyes narrowed considerably, that the Force holds appeal for this child, more so than the grandson of the Chosen One.

What was the Force planning?

He stretched out, seeking answers, yet the Force provided none. And it... Unnerved him. The last time the Force refused to obey and answer his calls, it retaliated with the birth of the Chosen One, who had supposedly destroyed the Sith and Jedi and brought the so-called 'Balance' to the Force. The fact it could be trying something else, something to finish what it started long ago, was enough to put him on edge.

But that didn't mean he wasn't prepared.

He has unlocked the secrets to immortality, and time was no longer becoming a burden to him. The elimination of Starkiller Base was only a minor setback, a small nuisance compared to the grand plan he had installed upon the waiting galaxy. No matter what agenda the Force has, he was the only invincible being in the entire Galaxy. Sidious had failed to destroy him, as did Luke Skywalker. He was the master of life and death, the galaxy was a mere plaything, the Force his instrument to what he desires.

Nothing will stand in his way. The rule of Darth Plagueis the Wise began long before his own birth. He will finish what he started on Mygeeto long ago. No mere child will stop him this time; though the girl's apparent Force sensitivity could prove a benefit.

It was only a matter of time. And time was his alone.

As the Dark Side urged him on, Supreme Leader Snoke reached forward to answer the call of General Hux, who no doubt was seeking advice now that Starkiller Base's destruction was at hand.

It was time to complete his disciple's training.

* * *

 **AN: Just something I made at random, in relation to the theory I support that Snoke is, indeed, the legendary Muun Sith Lord himself. Hopefully I did the character justice.**


End file.
